A substrate connector including: a plug having a plug portion of an elongated and protruded shape with a plurality of plug-side signal terminals arranged along an outer side surface thereof; and a socket having a plug insertion groove into which the plug portion is to be inserted and a plurality of socket-side signal terminals arranged along an inner side surface of the plug insertion groove has been conventionally employed in order to electrically connect substrates. Electrical connection is achieved by connecting the plug to the socket in such a manner that the plug portion is fitted into the plug insertion groove and the above-described both signal terminals are resiliently brought into contact with each other.
Such a substrate connector includes: guiding portions provided at opposite ends of the socket in the longitudinal direction and each having a rectangular guide groove directed in a connection direction; and cuboid guided portions provided at opposite ends of the plug in the longitudinal direction. A side surface of the guided portion in the width direction and an end face thereof in the longitudinal direction are guided by an inner side surface of the guide groove, thereby enabling the plug portion to be fitted into the plug insertion groove at a predetermined position (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
The substrate connector also includes a guide face formed at an edge portion of an opening in the guide groove by a slant surface slanted downwardly toward the inner side. If a relative position between the socket and the plug is misaligned in the horizontal direction during a connecting operation thereof, a slant surface formed at a side edge or end of the guided portion is slid over the guide face, thereby leading the guided portion to the guide groove. It is therefore possible to absorb such misalignment.